Level 16
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 15 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 17 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 16 is the sixth level in Candy Factory and the eighth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 72 single jelly squares and score at least 75,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *Although there are 72 jelly squares and only 30 moves, it is aligned in rectangles with no corners, making it very easy to clear them all with combinations. *Moreover, due to the candies not filling up the board at the start of the game, some jellies will be cleared, making it much easier to pass this level. *This is extremely easy, as there are four colours available. This level is one of the best to test out special candy combinations. *It is also possible to get over 1 million points in this level. Stars Strategy *The optimal effect will be to use the colour bomb + striped candy combination. As jelly fish are worth much more on mobile devices, use at least moves as possible. Due to the nerfed jelly fish on Facebook, score much higher before you clear the last jelly. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Easy *Four colours make it easy to create special candies and sustain huge point cascades due to clearing of jelly. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points (72 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 72,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 158,000 points. *The fact that the candies do not start from rest position can result in huge cascades, often resulting in the earning of points higher than the three-star target score. *The three star target score is low. Most runs of passing the level will end up with at least 450,000 points. In fact, it is possible to earn one million points on Facebook by using creating the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination twice (it is a little hard to do as there are only 30 moves). Trivia *When you play this level, the initial candies pave out a "heart" shape. Then, these candies drop to the bottom and eventually may clear out some jellies. *This is one of the few levels whose candies do not start from rest position. *The old version of this level looks absolutely nothing like the newest version. This is because the level had the biggest board redesign out of all nerfed levels. Walkthrough Gallery Level 16 before (Mobile).png|Mobile version (Before candies settle). Level 16 after (Mobile).png|Mobile version (After candies settle). Category:Jelly levels Category:Candy Factory levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Very easy levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Millions of points earned Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars